Baba Yaga (Dungeons and Dragons)
Summary Baba Yaga is the progenitor to all hags and witches in any Dungeons and Dragons setting, and indeed is the cultivator and mentor to many of the finest arcane minds in the multiverse, including Iggwilv, whom she is the adopted mother of. Baba Yaga is constantly portrayed as n unpredictable hag of quite literally god-like power, feared by all for her inability to be analyzed or defeated. It is said Baba Yaga's Dancing Hut contains all manner of magic items, which she will give to adventurers whom she has chosen to allow to live- after impossible errands. The danger of Baba Yaga is insurmountable- she is said to devour heroes she has randomly chosen to kill, leaving only a skull to place on a spike. So prevalent is the might of the hag that her hut itself is symbolic of death and diabolical purpose. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Baba Yaga, Mother of All Witches, Little Grandmother, Death's Own Mistress, Bone Mother Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Dungeon #196) Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely numbering in the eons Classification: Fey Hag Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Reality Warping, Power Bestowal (Capable of bestowing immense power upon beings she chooses), Enhanced Senses (Her senses are so powerful that she can sense anyone on her land from inside her house through smell alone), Absorption (Multiple times she is stated to eat her enemies, leaving only the skull), Illusion Creation (Can appear however she pleases), Teleportation (Capable of teleporting at will), Aura (Possesses an aura at a range of dozens of meters that prevents exiting said aura willingly), Power Nullification (Passively negates any effects on her mind), Weapon Mastery (With a broomstick), Telekinesis/Energy Manipulation (Capable of generating telekinetic blasts of force, restraining enemies indefinitely), Transmutation (Capable of reducing an enemy to a tiny toad or pig, unable to attack), Mind Manipulation (Baba Yaga's magic can deal psychic damage, which quite literally damages the psyche of the foe; She can force enemies to either attack a foe of her choosing or destroy their minds), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, aside from having her power compared to gods, such as Lurue, it is outright stated that if she falls she will reappear elsewhere, alive once more; Later it is said that though she has been slain before by fire, she appears once again, alive and well), Immortality (Type 1), Curse Manipulation/Necromancy/Fear Manipulation (Baba Yaga inflicts curses upon her foes, dealing damage directly to their minds and inspiring crippling fear in her enemies, causing them to drop to the ground), Flight via Mortar and Pestle (Flies using a giant mortar and pestle, using her broom to sweep behind her to cover her tracks), Time Manipulation (Controls all hours of the day), Animal Manipulation/Plant Manipulation (Her hut is home to intelligent animals and plants, possibly a result of her powerful magic radiating out to them), Earth Manipulation (Nature itself is terrified of her, and will clear a path before her if she is hindered by any means), Sound Manipulation/Light Manipulation/Heat Manipulation (The area inhabited by Baba Yaga and her Hut has muffled noises, dimmed light, and chilled temperatures), Fire Manipulation (Can generate flames at will), Spatial Manipulation (The inside of her hut is massively larger than the outside), Dimensional Travel (Her hut can walk to new planes of existence), likely many others Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Considered to be on the level of gods and the most powerful archfey- even the weakest beings on this level would be above creatures such as the Phaethon and its bretheren) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Baba Yaga herself is vastly superior to the likes of adventurers capable of dodging lightning), Infinite with Baba Yaga's Dancing Hut (Her hut is so fast it can travel between universes through speed, and can beat an adventuring party along the same path to their new destination even if they leave right after they begin) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class M via telekinesis (Capable of restraining epic level adventurers, many of whom can grapple Colossal or greater creatures) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level Stamina: Superhuman, vastly superior to the likes of mortal adventurers capable of continuing to act for days on end and with lethal wounds Range: At least hundreds of meters, likely tens of kilometers or higher Standard Equipment: Broom, Dancing Hut, Mortar and Pestle Intelligence: Possibly Supergenius, maintains a level of intelligence where even Extraordinary Genius level creatures cannot be tasked with figuring out her motives and her magic is even in the diluted forms of her students, invariably the greatest of the multiverse. This would put her at a higher level than the likes of Vecna, who is ken to all secrets in the multiverse and indeed was one of the greatest liches ever to live Weaknesses: None notable Note: This profile is based on Baba Yaga as of Dungeon Magazine #196, as in, her 4th Edition incarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Witches Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Necromancers Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Animal Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Space Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons